Café Petrov
'''Café Petrov '''is a cafe in Nintendogs + Cats. It is a modern, yet luxurious café that sells food for dogs at a low price. This café can be accessed by walking to the brown sign in the Downtown route. When you enter, you will meet a girl named Ellie (US) /Anita (UK). You will have to buy an item from the menu in order to access the café room. The drinks are random but the foods will always remain the same. The dog will eat the food that the player has ordered. There is a male orange-pointed Longhaired cat named Precious who is Ellie/Anita's pet and can be played with. The creators have said that Precious helps encourages the players to buy a cat due to Precious's cuteness (which was specially designed by the artists). You can also come here at random times if you meet a neighborhood friend whose pet gets along well with yours, but Precious the cat will not be there. Menu In Other Launguages Trivia *If the player looks at the back of the Maple Leaf Rag Record, there is a picture of some Doggie Shortcake at the back. *There is a record player on a stand next to the counter with eight records on the rack (four at the top rack and four at the bottom). The records (listed from northwest to southeast,) are Dog & Cat, Telephone, Ciskos Post, The Flea Waltz, Up in the Clouds, Frantic Frolics, Club Dog, and Surprise Beat. *Whenever you come to the café alone with your pet, Precious the cat will always be wearing a different accessory, as stated by some of the neighbors. Gallery Nintendogs+Cats 025.JPG|The Café Petrov sign. precious.JPG|Precious the cat at Café Petrov wearing Red Sunglasses. frontdoor.JPG|The café's front door. -Nintendogs Cats- 039.jpg|Two Miis at the Café during nighttime. customer.JPG|A customer sitting at a table. corner.JPG|The corner that the player apparently sits in. players table.JPG|A table with the player's drink on it. records shelf.JPG|A shelf with records on it. rug in front of counter.JPG|The rug in front of the counter. Nintendogs+Cats 015.JPG|Strawberry Shortcake and Coffee. Nintendogs+Cats 016.JPG|Doggie Custard/Flan and Orange Juice. Nintendogs+Cats 017.JPG|Doggie Mont Blanc and Coffee. Nintendogs+Cats 026.JPG|Doggie Custard/Flan and Tea. Nintendogs+Cats 027.JPG|Strawberry Shortcake and Tea. -Nintendogs Cats- 014.jpg|A Toy Poodle eating some Doggie Shortcake. Nintendogs+Cats 028.JPG|Eating Doggie Custard/Flan. Nintendogs+Cats 029.JPG|Precious the cat wearing a Beret. -Nintendogs Cats- 017.jpg|Precious wearing a Silver Necklace. -Nintendogs Cats- 037.jpg|Precious wearing a Black Knit Cap. -Nintendogs Cats- Precious2.jpg|Precious wearing a Blue Bell Collar. -Nintendogs Cats- Precious1.jpg|Precious wearing the Diamond Collar. PixS 001.JPG|Precious wearing a Sunflower. PixS 002.JPG|Precious wearing a Fringed Leather Collar. PixS 007.JPG|Ellie/Anita at the counter. PixS 005.JPG|Precious wearing Red Fashion Specs. ;) 001.JPG|Precious wearing a Yellow Cap. ;) 006.JPG|Precious wearing a Fancy Bow. ;; 003.JPG|Precious wearing a Faux-Crocodile Collar. ;; 002.JPG|Precious wearing a White Safari Hat. KittyDawgs 044.JPG|Grooming Precious. fILES 001.JPG|Precious wearing a Pointy Hat. 024.JPG|Yuri with Precious at the Café. Vasiliy1.JPG|A Sheltie at the Café. fILES01.JPG|Precious wearing a Stunt Helmet. Picture 104.jpg|Doggie Flan/Custard and Coffee. Picture 102.jpg|Doggie Mont Blanc and Juice. Picture 106.jpg|Precious wearing a Pompadour Wig. Nintendogs+Cats;0 004.JPG|Precious wearing a Leather Necklace. FlyHigh 018.JPG|Precious wearing a White Hibiscus Flower. TRX 020.JPG|Precious wearing a Metal-Link Necklace. TRX 012.JPG|Precious wearing a White Top Hat. HNI_0098 Precious RSpikedCollar.JPG|Precious wearing a Red Spiked Collar. HNI_0027.JPG|A Jack Russell Terrier playing with neighbor Lucky/Piloto at the Café. Dogs 004.JPG|Precious wearing the Chef's Scarf. HNI_0071 PreciousChefHat.JPG|Precious wearing the Chef's Hat. HNI_0099.JPG|Precious wearing green Star Shades. HNI_0067.JPG|Precious wearing the Masquerade Mask. HNI_0070 Shortcake.JPG|Doggie Shortcake and Orange Juice. HNI_0001 CafePetrov.JPG|Doggie Mont Blanc and Tea. HNI_0008 GFeatheredHat.JPG|Precious wearing a Green Feathered Hat. HNI_0020.JPG|Precious wearing a Bonnet. HNI_0089.JPG|Precious wearing a Beaded Collar. HNI_0018 PreciousCafe.JPG|Precious wearing a Brown Bell Collar. HNI_0024Precious.JPG|Precious wearing the Platinum Collar. HNI_0016.JPG|Precious wearing the Glitzy Collar. HNI_0083.JPG|Precious wearing a Red Rose. HNI_0002PreciousRibbon.JPG|Precious wearing the Black-Striped Bows. HNI 0085ClipperCafe.JPG|A Jack Russell Terrier and Clipper at the Café. HNI_0015PreciousRedRibbon.JPG|Precious wearing the Red-Striped Bows. HNI_0008RoyalNecklace.JPG|Precious wearing the Royal Heirloom Necklace. HNI_0051 Jap. Print.JPG|Precious wearing the Green Japanese-Print Collar. HNI_0014PreciousHat.JPG|Precious wearing a Straw Hat. HNI 0025Rex/BillyCafe.JPG|Neighbor Rex/Billy and a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel at the Café. Category:Places Category:Nintendogs + Cats